


Under the Sun

by delightwrites



Series: fluffy and/or angsty mosaik ficlets [2]
Category: Abrafaxe (Comics), Mosaik (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Whump, also don't ask why i always write from abrax's pov, don't ask me where, i just love the dumbass boy a lot and relate to him being an eldest sibling and all, or when, they are in a desert somewhere, written for one of those whump prompt lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightwrites/pseuds/delightwrites
Summary: They started off with two bottles and one was already empty. Califax carried it still, hoping to refill it when they find water. How he kept his bright-shining optimism after six miserable days spent in the desert, the others had no idea.
Relationships: Abrax & Brabax & Califax
Series: fluffy and/or angsty mosaik ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on tumblr a while ago

They started off with two bottles and one was already empty. Califax carried it still, hoping to refill it when they find water. How he kept his bright-shining optimism after six miserable days spent in the desert, the others had no idea.

Abrax was tired. He was hungry and thirsty too, but most of all, he was tired. He had the other flask with the remains of their quickly diminishing water supply. He wanted nothing but to find their way out of this damn desert. And also a shower.  
\---  
Califax went ahead, fairing surprisingly well in the heat. He was ever-optimistic, sometimes chatting to his rat and rarely complaining about his hunger. Which would have been odd, if Abrax didn't know him well enough not to be surprised at anything. Brabax's behaviour, however, got him surprised and maybe even concerned a bit. He set out confidently and, as always, kept talking and talking. He never could keep his mouth shut and his friends were used to it. But as the days passed and the desert, the scorching sun and the drought didn't seem to end, he grew quieter. Now he walked in the back, struggling in silence to keep up with the others. Abrax glanced back at him every now and then, just to be sure. He heard once, somewhere in the 70s, that gingers were more sensitive to heat but wasn't sure whether to believe it. People make a lot of far-fetched things up, after all. Like how you can't get lost in a desert if you keep one direction.

The days were long and they were hell, but the nights weren't much better. It's almost freezing cold in a desert after the sun sets. They slept snuggled close together to protect themselves – and each other – from the cold. Abrax wrapped one arm around each of his friends, Brabax leaning his head on his shoulder while Califax curled up on his other side. For a few hours, Abrax slept and almost forgot about his concern, that only grew with each day.

-

The air was waving, wiggling in a funny way from the heat. The sun shone on the three friends and showed no mercy. There was no human settlement, no oasis or well in sight and Abrax's steps grew heavier and heavier. The last sips of water in the flask made a small splashing sound as he walked. That's all he focused on, one step, then another. Nothing broke the silence, just the splashing. One foot, in front of the other. One step, then another. _Splash, splash, splash._

Then, between two steps and two splashes, a soft thump, coming from behind his back. He turned on his heels, eyes widening as he saw Brabax collepsed in the sand. He called out to Califax and sprinted back to their friend lying unconscious. How he still had the strength to run, he couldn't imagine.

He shook Brabax's shoulders sheepishly, trying to stop his own panic from taking over. Califax arrived and dropped to his knees next to them, completely out of breath.

Brabax opened his eyes, looking a little lost. "Wha-what is it?" he tried to ask, but the words came through his dry lips only as a slight whisper.

"You passed out, that's what!" Califax said, his voice slipping higher from the sudden wave of fear.

"'Mfine" he mumbled, working his way up to a sitting position. "Can I get some water?"

"Uh-huh" Abrax shook his bottle to show the others the splashing sound, to reassure them that, it's allright, they still have water. He let his friend drink and held the bottle when he noticed Brabax's hand were shaking from its weight.

That night, for the first time in a long while, the thought that they might not make it crossed Abrax's mind. He hated that thought, always had. And most of the time, he managed to avoid thinking about it. He was always hopeful and when he wasn't, he usually didn't have the time to think about hopelessness. But now, as he examined Brabax's pale, weary face and his glance met Califax's worrying eyes, he thought, what if we don't make it. What if this is how it ends, out here?  
It was always in the game, he guessed.

"We should get some sleep" prompted Califax in a sleepy voice, already snuggling up by Abrax's side. He wrapped his arm around him protectively and pulled Brabax closer as well. They quickly fell asleep, but Abrax took a bit more time and he realised he never noticed how clearly you could see the stars in a desert. He listened to his two friends' peaceful breathing for a while before he dozed off as well. _It could be a lot worse_, he thought.

-

Water ran out the next day.

Abrax realised he didn't want to throw away his empty bottle either. No, he wanted to hope. So he carried the flask, now without the familiar splashing sound. And he half-carried Brabax, with his shoulder under his friend's arm because his shaking legs gave up again and no matter how he asked them to, there was no way they'd leave him behind.

The sun was already low on the horizon and Abrax was just about to suggest stopping by those rocks over there, just a bit to the north, and taking a break when Brabax nudged him.

"Th-there's something there…" he struggled to put up his arm but he managed to point at the rocks, "Do you see it?"

Abrax didn't see anything. He looked over at Califax, concerned. He didn't know what exactly it meant that their friend was now hallucinating but he was sure it was nothing good. But Califax didn't pay attention to him. He stared at the rocks with widening eyes.

"I think I see it too" he said, though he sounded unsure.

What? Abrax squinted, trying to make out something along the pale beige colour of the rocks. A crevice, perhaps? There it was, and… and from inside the crevice, a faint glow.

"Maybe there's people there!" exclaimed Califax.

"Might be worth a check," said Abrax, trying to sound casual, trying not to get his hopes up.

-

Getting closer to the crevice, the blue-ish glow grew brighter. And there was a feeling, growing stronger as well. A feeling of familiarity, of déja-vu.  
They stood at the entrance, blinking into the blue light. It was bright, yet distant and somehow out of this world. Like them.

_A timegate._ There was no need to say a word. They knew it, they felt it. We're saved.

They stepped into the light and Abrax knew it didn't matter where – or when – they would step out. They made it this far together. They will make it.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a tiny fandom so honestly, if you like mosaik, find me on tumblr @afuckindelighttobearound


End file.
